One Piece Wiki:Research Crew
Welcome to the One Piece Wiki Research Crew page! Here you will find all information about the Research Crew, including its objectives, projects, and members. If you wish to join the crew, please put down your signature (four “~” in a row) under the “Sign Up” section, and you will be contacted by crew leader Montblanc Noland regarding your interest. Overview One Piece Wiki is known across the anime community as a high-quality encyclopedia cataloging the world’s most popular series. However, upon closer inspection, there are significant gaps in quality, from old pages that lack enough information/detail to content that is simply missing from our pages. These are our objectives: establish a higher, more consistent quality standard across the wiki, and unearth content that has yet to be discovered and introduced to an English-speaking audience. Previously, our wiki had a Stub Fixing Crew that aimed to fix, or ‘destub,’ all marked stub pages. What I, Team Leader Noland, have found is that many pages are as poor as stubs but are not properly marked. Instead of wasting time marking pages, we will record and correct pages that are incomplete. The Stub Crew also had a lower standard of page writing. Here is a passage from the former Stub Crew’s page, explaining how to fix a character stub. “For example, Blenheim was a stub because it did not have a personality section. All you have to do is write something about his personality, in this case, ‘Blenheim seems to be loyal to the Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard, as he risked his life to save Ace during the war at Marineford.’ is what I put.” Poor grammar aside, this passage demonstrates an incomplete mindset towards stubs and how to fix them. Blenheim, having appeared in 11 chapters in Marineford, has demonstrated more than a generic, roundabout personality section. The passage also demonstrates poor writing skills; the use of language like “seems” or “appears to be” are passive substitutes for “displays” or “demonstrates,” which more properly convey character traits. By increasing the quality standard for fixing stubs, we can set a precedent for all incomplete pages, marked and unmarked. Additionally, the crew sets out to research content we are missing. This is mostly the case with non-canon content, like video games, live shows, and anime credits, but even with canon content, we are not perfect. By digging deep, we hope to expose the wiki’s English speaking audience to content that was only available to Japanese One Piece fans in the past. Qualifications To be a member of the Research Crew, you need to exhibit either one or both of the following: a detailed, articulate writing style that provides thorough descriptions in all sections; or an interest in research into Japanese sources of One Piece content that others have not/cannot access. If you do not possess either of these yet but wish to learn, we are happy to have you on board. Objectives *'Objective 1' - Fix as many stubs as possible. Canon content is more easily accessible, but non-canon stubs are more common. For finding sources, please reach out to Noland. Character Stubs, Location Stubs and Chapter Stubs are the first priority, but we would like to eventually tackle Episode Stubs, Music Stubs, Merchandise Stubs, Game Stubs and any other content that falls under the general Stubs category. *'Objective 2' – Fix pages that are unmarked but are equivalent to stubs in their lack of content. These are harder to identify, but lists of unmarked character stubs, ship stubs and location stubs can be found in the links. The lists include all pages that are missing one or most sections, but this objective includes rewriting old pages that are lack proper content despite having all necessary sections present. *'Objective 3' – Utilize research skills and Japanese sources to fill in stubs or incomplete pages previously thought to be impossible to complete. Research methods include searching Japanese names of Premier Shows, Games and Movies into databases to find appropriate sources and using a translator application or contacting a Japanese-speaking editor/One Piece fan to provide a proper summary. *'Objective 4' - Utilize research skills and Japanese sources to create new pages that the wiki lacks. Some content, like video games or Premier Shows, has been difficult to access in the past. However, due to newer technology (like better translation software), we are able to find those sources. Characters, locations and the like from old games may not be “new” to Japanese audiences, but they remain undiscovered to the rest of the world. As an encyclopedia, we aim to share all One Piece content with everyone who wants to access it, and this objective is imperative to that goal. Additional content under this objective includes characters named in anime credits or settei pre that we do not have cataloged. Examples include Bomba (Marine), Zabo and Ed (Loguetown), discovered by Nightmare Pirates. Projects If you are a member of this team, you can choose to assign yourself to specific projects. Progress can be monitored via external working documents, or team subpages if members prefer. Ongoing Projects * Character Stubs **Nightmare Pirates (talk) 11:13, July 7, 2019 (UTC):Going through characters one by one to expand them and make sure they all have the necessary sections. * Location Stubs ** * Chapter Stubs ** * Episode Stubs ** * Game Stubs ** * Music Stubs **Zuleika B (talk) 16:26, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Going through each song/music stub and adding the necssary content. * Merchandise Stubs ** * General Stubs ** * Unmarked character pages ** * Unmarked ship pages ** * Unmarked location pages (List incomplete) ** * One Piece: World Seeker ** 11:45, July 2, 2019 (UTC) - Working through the walkthrough now, will be updating pages as I go * Legend of the Rainbow Island ** * Set Sail Pirate Crew! ** * One Piece: Unlimited World Red ** * Premier Shows ** * Other live content ** * Researching anime credits and settei pre ** Members #'Team Leader': Montblanc Noland #MissVampy13 #Nightmare Pirates #Vincent Dawn #Zuleika B Member Sign-Up If you think you would make a good candidate, please leave your signature (four "~") below. #Zuleika B (talk) 18:02, June 26, 2019 (UTC) #Piratesneworld 6:38 February 1 2020 Discussion This section is included to discuss policies or changes to the team itself. Any wiki user can make a suggestion, but decisions will ultimately be made by team members. Missing References Hey, not sure if this is up your ally, or even if it is, if it is a high priority, but I was wondering if any of you are willing to help my idea regarding un-sourced statements. I think if falls under your third objective, and I had problems with finding sources, and a team of researchers would help greatly. Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 21:06, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Having surveyed your current missing references, I believe we would be best suited for that task if we had a reliable translator on our team. Unfortunately, we do not. As a revival of the former Stub Team, this team is primarily focused on content writing, but if you have interest reviving the Reference Crew, I would be happy to support. 03:10, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Site Navigation